powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/The Seven Stakes of Purgatory
The Seven Stakes of Purgatory The Seven Stakes if Purgatory are Minami Haruno's and Erika's very own Undead bodyguards. She acquired each of during her life as a human in the plane of the living. She defeated the seven assassins all by herself with the help of her band mates; the band mates in question were killed by a possessed Erika and in desperation she brought them back as her undead slaves. To summon these seven soldiers she has to expend a lot of energy to summon and control them efficiently, leaving her exhausted and weak for four hours until her energy returns during this time she is vulnerable to being attacked. Flamel Stein She was a brilliant but lazy mad scientist also known as Sleepy Hollow (PS. she drinks a lot) Class System: The Queen- Being the Queen Piece she has the ability to resurrect other pieces, cause havoc wherever she roams and make those she kills into her pawns. Zompire Physiology- *Consumption Healing- *Daytime Walking- *Blood Transfusion- *Supernatural Condition (Adavanced) **Flash Step **Supernatural Athleticism **Sleepless Strength **Megaton Punch **Supernatural Dexterity **Enhanced Instincts **Supernatural Regeneration **Supernatural Intelligence Alchemy- *Supernatural Properties Manipulation *Elemental Transmutation *Form Restoration *Property Absorption *Property Conglomeration Sobriety Empowerment Alcohol Empowerment Dread The Dreaded Dread was the general of the Ly-lan army Class System: The Knight- Like all Knight class pieces Dread has Constructs Creation Shadow Magic *Shadow Mutilation- *Shadow Marionette Killing Instinct- *Killing Intent Undead Physiology- Supernatural Condition (Expert) - Takao Akatsuki One of Erika's band mates Class System:The Pawn- Like all pawn class pieces she has Undying Loyalty and Enhanced Condition Revenant Physiology- Danger Intuition Explosive Proficiency- *Explosive Combat *Volatile Manipulation *Internal Energy Combustion *Explosion Immunity *Pyrotechnic Manipulation *Explosion Transformation *Explosive Idol Singer **Reforming *Explosive Hell Megaera The S & M Master S and M Master Class System: The Bishop- Like all Bishop Class Pieces she gains healing magic. Bloodlust Aura- She emits a field of bloodlust around her that frightens off animals and the weak. Pleasure Inducement- She can cause mind numbing pleasure in others especially females. Enchanted Allure- By striking a super seductive pose she can allure anybody. Rope Manipulation- Let's just say they don't call her the "S & M Goddess" for nothing. Interrogation Intuition- She was one of Earth's greatest interrogation masters. *Honey Trap- She is skilled at bedding and extracting information from others. Empathic Masochism- She can make her attacker feel the same pain as her whenever they attack her. Painless Damage- She can inflict painless wounds on others Suffering Absorption- She can absorb the suffering of others and can alleviate all types of pain this way. *Suffering Empowerment- She is strengthened by her own suffering *Pain Empowerment- She gains speed and strength by causing others pain Chain Creation- She can create chains that bind others. Torture Equipment Proficiency- She is a skilled interrogator and can break the will of even the most talented warriors. Pain Inducement- She can induce physical, mental and emotional pain in others, she can even make weak users of Pain Suppression feel pain. L i Z z Another one of Erika's band mates Class System: The King- King Pieces have the special ability to boost the powers of their allies. Zombie Physiology- She actually looks human besides the fact that her eyes are yellow and her skin is pale. Onmyōdō- She was from a clan of powerful imperial omnyoji before she died. *Paper Charm Magic- Supernatural Priest Training- She was trained by a Miko, a Priest and an Onmyoji. *Cross Combat- She can create various types of crosses to aid her in combat. *Exorcism- She can exorcise ghost *Healing Prayer- She can heal others by praying for them. She can even heal the undead and demonic. *Paranormal Expertise- She is well versed when it comes to knowledge of the paranormal and supernatural. Bushido Joe He was a badass Class System: The Rook- Like all Rook Class Pieces he has Unrestricted Movement. Unarmed Weapon Wielding- He can control up to three swords with his mind. Blade Projection Skeleton Physiology Supernatural Swordsmanship- Madoka Kuki Class System: The Bishop- Like all Bishop Class Pieces she gains healing magic. Ghost Physiology- *Telekinesis *Corpse Possession *Cursed Body Sound Manipulation *Sonic Stimulation *Sonokinetic Flight *Sound Absorption *Muting *Shockwave Clap *Echolocation *Lie Detection *Sonic Healing *Sound Aura *Sound Detection *Sonic Combustion *Sound Attacks Performance Art Intuition *Musical Attacks *Enhanced Hearing *Omnitone **Holy Voice **Persuasion **Siren Song Suicide Inducement Luck (Ultimate Level)- Her luck is so potent it can bend probability to her liking Category:Blog posts